1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the field of a ceramic structure containing backfilled material and to a process for making same.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of continuous ceramic fibers to enhance mechanical performance of ceramic structures is well established. Same is true of the use of a thin coating on the fiber surface to provide weak interfacial bonding between fiber and the matrix within which the fiber is disposed. The weak interfacial bonding between the fiber and the matrix is recognized as the main factor contributing to enhancement of mechnical property in continuous fiber ceramic matrix composites (CFCMCs) or ceramic structures.
Until recently, it was generally accepted that mechanical behavior of CFCMC was independent of fiber distribution. However, the inventor herein demonstrated that narrow channels distributed throughout the composite can significantly alter mechanical behavior of CFCMCs independently of the fiber surface treatment.